Dragon Age 2: Into the Abyss
by Bettycake
Summary: My first ever fanfic. Follow the events of Hawke and co after the battle against Meredith. Find out where they went, what happened just after and meet a new, original, character or two. Be prepared to laugh out loud and cry buckets as the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: This story is set after the end events of Dragon Age 2. Probably like many others, I've often wondered what happens next. This is my version of events.**

**I think I've captured the characters that people know and love. However, Hawke is personal to each of us that play the game so this Hawke is MY Hawke. I hope you like her!**

**I've currently only completed the first 2 chapters. I shall 'test the water' with these and if the response is good, more will be added as they are written.**

**I do hope you enjoy reading my story though I am happy to hear constructive criticism if you feel it is called for. Please be gentle with me though. This is my first ever work of fan-fiction and I put a lot of myself into writing these two chapters. I'm mentally exhausted, lol.**

**Chapter 1**

An intense heat raged from within the dark haired woman's chest and the deafening sound of her own heartbeat seemed to grow louder as the inferno burned. Running so fast now that she almost feared her boots would combust as well, she had not turned to look back in some time and she dare not think on her destination. To let her mind consider that at such a time would only cloud her judgement with unanswerable questions. Her usual instinct to fight had been superseded by the certain knowledge that flight was the only option this time. She felt shame at that, mentally chastising herself for her cowardly behaviour. This was one woman no one would ever have dared accuse of cowardice. But that was her past wasn't it? Those days where gone, replaced with a life of hiding, checking and running.

Running as she was again right now. Running through thick woodland, far harsher territory than the open landscape she'd fled from only minutes earlier, but the density of this place and her honed dexterity granted her a small amount of reassurance that she would once again be able to outmanoeuvre and outlast her pursuers.

As she swiftly moved between the combination of great Oaks and dense thickets, branches clawed at her exposed skin, tiny scratches that where guaranteed to sting all at once when the adrenaline stomped pumping and the opportunity came for stillness. For now, the only pain came from the tightness constricting around her lungs. The core of her still aflame despite the wetness of her skin and the cold winter wind that threatened to freeze each bead of sweat as it formed. A sudden thought flashed through her mind as she entered a small clearing. Her daggers, had she had a chance to secure them in their scabbards in her haste to escape? As she tried to force some clarity into her thoughts, no easy task when every part of her being was engaged in trying not to die, it occurred to her that much time and many miles had passed since she had actually heard the hoarse hunting cries of her assailants . There in that small clearing deep within the Brecilian Forest, she dared to pause, straining to hear, over her own grating breath, any sounds that may betray the location of those from which she fled. Alert as a fallow deer, her whole body taut in preparation, ready to run again should the barks of the hunting hounds break through the vegetation. With characteristic quick thinking, she used this brief respite to raise her arms to reach for the pommels of her twin daggers, should they be at her back where they belonged. Her lips where momentarily drawn into a small smile of relief as her grasping fingers met their target. If her other senses had failed her and this was to be the place where she would truly have to meet the Maker, then at least she would go out with a fight. No one would deny that to this rogue, not today!

* * *

><p>An eerie stillness enveloped the forest as the colourless full moon cast its celestial light onto the crystallised ground below. The wind had dropped now and every sensible creature had gone to ground lest they perish, frozen along with everything else the night air touched.<p>

The moonlight created odd shadowy patterns at the edges of the clearing as it shone through the branches of the surroundings trees. It was from one of these shadows that a figure emerged. A tall, willowy male silhouette, seemingly fine framed at first glance but the undulating curve of muscle tone revealed strength and a well-built form. As the moonlight was suddenly cut off by a rare stray cloud, the clearing was no longer bathed in light and the shadows merged into one, shrouding everything into near blackness. The figure looked briefly startled buy the new scene, turning his head this way and that as if trying to search for the source of the shroud. Still he maintained a direct course, not faltering from the direction he had been heading before the lights went out. He moved almost silently across the clearing finally stopping before an indistinguishable shape on the ground. He knelt down on one knee and without pause lifted the shape into his arms in effortless determination. With that, he turned back in the direction from whence he came and, with an obvious air of urgency, moved swiftly out of the clearing, disappearing into the thick woodland beyond.

As the moon made it's familiar journey across the night sky, light shifting and meandering to create new and magical scenes, every one different from the next, the figure journeyed with determined speed despite his obviously heavy load. Never stopping, never faltering, he continued. Over uneven ground, though the most unforgiving vegetation, he twisted himself like a serpent winding his way through a maze of roots, bushes and trees. The figure moved so swiftly that time seemed to be trying to catch up. And yet time was of the essence and no matter how much haste the figure employed, his strained muscles and steely resolve gave away the fact that his journey may have already taken too long. Time could be so cruel and as if in an attempt to outrun it, leaving it gasping and exhausted in his wake, the figure made a final push to sprint on faster. A groan of agony was forced from his mouth as he lunged at his second wind. With that final bolt of energy that, had the figure been a man of faith, he may have believed to be Maker given, he emerged at last into another clearing in the same forest. Unlike the other, this one was alive with the soft flickering of torch lights. Their warm and welcoming glow revealing a number of small tents arranged haphazardly around a central campfire. His presence had obviously been both noticed and expected as almost immediately a thicker set man rushed out from one the tents and joined the other man in a heartbeat. The man who had been resident was carrying a staff. His features where stern and jagged, his dirty blonde hair scraped back into a short ponytail. His garments would have been considered fine had they not been torn and covered in much more than mud.

His expression was one of deep concern as the figure carefully placed the shape he had laboured with so exhaustively at the stern mans feet.

In the orange haze surrounding the camp, the shape was now clearly human and as the head fell to one side the soft black hair followed suit revealing a beautiful but lifeless female face.

"Hawke!" the man with the staff gasped.

The figure, who was now on his knees beside his precious cargo craned his long neck to look up at the man. His flock of bright white hair moved back behind his Elven ears and his eyes, filled with a look of excruciating mental anguish, desperately sought the eyes of his companion.

"Help her Mage…please!"


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. It was a short one but served as a sort of introduction. This chapter is much longer. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Bright light. So bright that colours and shapes could be made out through closed eyelids. Pain. The kind that came from previous exertion and the body trying to heal itself. Warmth. Hawke wasn't sure if it came from the source of the bright light or the fur blankets that someone had wrapped around her body but either way it was welcome, so very welcome. The last thing she could remember was bitter coldness as the blood in her veins seemed to freeze in its tracks. That was in the parts of her body she had still been able to feel. The previous night, as the uncontrollable urge to sleep had taken over, she remembered wryly wondering if she was still in possession of all her appendages. She attempted now to move her fingers, then her toes. Maker, that hurt, but at least the agony was a sign that she was whole in her soft fur cocoon.

Suddenly a dark shadow moved across her lidded line of vision. Instinctively she ignored her discomfort and throwing the furs aside sat bolt upright, forcing her eyes to open and her body to be tensed ready for action.

"Hawke, it's me. You're safe now"

The voice was familiar but her vision was still blurred. As shapes gradually came into focus, she started to make out a recognisable figure. The one person she imagined with her as she'd slipped in and out of delirious consciousness the night before. She couldn't quite see where the light ended and his hair began but the sharp angled line of his ears almost brought tears to her eyes as she mentally thanked Andraste for his presence. With a small smile that only lifted one corner of his mouth it was the most welcome sight Hawke had ever seen. She had ached for that smile in the darkness and the cold. A smile she knew could warm her soul no matter how cold her body. As she drank it in, basking for a second or two, she began to notice that his eyes betrayed his concern. The smile, she knew, was for her benefit.

"I'm OK Fenris". Her voice hoarse but reassuring, his smile seemed to travel to his eyes and the concern was replaced with relief, and love.

The handsome Elf leant forward and placed a tender kiss on Hawkes forehead. It was a caring, sensitive gesture but at that moment, Hawke yearned for the kiss to be the kind that she could reciprocate. Passion had engulfed them and held them in its heady grasp so easily on other occasions. The glowing embers so readily reignited when in each others company. Yet she knew Fenris and understood that his anguish and despair at the state he would have found her in would dictate a period of calm closeness between them. He would watch her, vigilant and reproachful at himself for allowing her to come so close to abandoning him. He would be vowing never to let her out of his sight again and she would affectionately mock his treatment of her. She was far from fragile, and he knew it, but Hawke had a tendency to rush off headlong on quests that may amount to nothing more than her premature demise. He did not doubt for one second that she was capable of defeating and surviving most of what life aimed at her. Had she not spent the last decade proving just that? However, he had seen enough of the world to know that the luck of everyone, even Hawke, runs out eventually. He would strive to put off the inevitable for as long as there was breath in his body.

In the small makeshift tent, they sat in silence on Hawkes cot. Words were not required to convey either ones emotions and both knew instinctively what the other needed at this time. They where in love, yet more than that there was a mutual respect that granted them otherworldly powers when it came to their behaviour towards each other. Their minds and souls so synchronised that they almost inhaled at exactly the same moments. Very much like they did now as the Mage pulled back the curtain at the entrance to the tent.

Hawke noticed Fenris tense at the interruption, his features suddenly guarded and stern, his whole aura bristling as a dog with its hackles up. Though this came as no surprise. There was certainly no love lost between the two men.

The Mage stepped tentatively inside the tent, the look on his face relaying the awkwardness he felt at interrupting a time of intimacy. Fenris stood up and motioned with his hand for the Mage to come further inside. For a split second, Hawke noticed her companions' expression soften slightly.

"Anders…thank you" and with that he walked out the way the Mage had entered, purposely and without a backward glance.

"He'll need some space I guess" Anders astutely surmised.

Hawke looked down at her hands as if the answers to all the worlds' mysteries where to be found in her palms. Anders sat down on the edge of the cot next to Hawke.

"So, how are you feeling today, no ill effects from the magic I take it?"

"You saved me…_again_, didn't you?" Of course, she knew he had. It was becoming a habit. For that, she actually felt guilty, though she knew it wouldn't be the last time. Some would say Anders owed her that much at least. After what he had done, after the way she had responded, it wasn't an unpopular viewpoint.

"I will _always_ save you Hawke, you know that" his face became downcast and distant and for not the first time he in the last few months he whispered "I'm sorry".

"Enough of that Anders" she gently chastised. "We are where we are and, whatever the reasons for that; we should be looking forward, not back. Thank you. I promise I'll try not to nearly die again". Hawke looked up at Anders with a wry smile that said she couldn't really promise such a thing.

Anders laughed. "The day you aren't involved in some life or death situation Hawke…I doubt any of us will be around to see such a miracle" Hawke let out a girlish giggle in recognition of the truth of that statement.

Anders rose from the cot. "Right, I'm going to let you get some rest. Make sure you get some rest Hawke…I mean it!"

Hawke mocked his order with a sarcastic salute and smiled as he wagged his finger in response. With that, she was alone once more as he left her tent.

Sleep took her unopposed. Though Anders had used his healing magic enough to rescue her from the brink of death, the rest of it was up to Hawke. Even if she hadn't wanted to, her body insisted that it needed to shut down for a while to finish the process. Her eyes closed and the light was gone.

_It was a particularly dark night in Kirkwall. The stars seemed to know all was not well and had taken refuge behind thick grey clouds. The night sky was black but the city-state was glowing orange. Countless buildings had been set ablaze as the Mage rebellion took hold. The Templars that remained in small, organised groups, detached from the authority of their order, moved through the streets, attempting to combat Mage resistance wherever they found it. Kirkwalls streets ran red with the blood of both Mage and Templar alike as passions where strong on both sides and law and order had been replaced with anarchy and chaos._

_Hawke and her companions, Fenris, Anders and Varric, knew these streets better than anyone. This familiarity enabled them to cut a clean path around most of the skirmishes. Those they could not avoid where swiftly dealt with as they fought with the tightness of a military unit. Their separate fighting styles perfectly coordinated with each other. Each one anticipating the moves of his or her comrade and adjusting their attack accordingly. This was all they had known for so many years. They had danced to this tune before and although the cause was different this time, the end goal was as it had always been. Stay alive!_

_Finally they had reached the rendezvous point set up by Varric. His time as head of the Merchants Guild had allied him with many contacts in both high and low places. There where never a shortage of favours to call in and he knew the right people to go to in times of need. This was certainly one of those times. The group arrived at the private dock and paused to scan the surroundings for anyone who may have spied their sudden appearance. The coast was clear. _

_Hawke looked to her companions and did a mental headcount. Her brow furrowed as she realised not everyone who had word to meet at the docks was present. _

_Aveline had left Hawkes side as they walked free from the Gallows, vowing to find her Husband, Donnic. Varric made sure she knew the location where they needed to meet and urged her to hurry. There was only a brief window where the boat he'd commandeered could leave the city. When the Captain called they would have to leave, with or without her. With that she ran in the direction where she'd last heard Donnic may be. As a proud member of the City Guard, under Captain Avelines respected command, he'd acted as her first and promised to organise his colleagues in the task of protecting the civilians and keeping as much order as possible. A monumental task this night but that man would have walked through the void for his beloved and Aveline knew he would not stray from his duty unless she came to relive him._

_Merrill had been fighting elsewhere when Hawke and the others where set upon by Knight Commander Meredith and her Templars at the Gallows. She was conspicuous by her absence during the ensuing battle and no one had set eyes on her since. The private dock had been mentioned in previous conversation as a possible departure point should they require one. However, this was not confirmed in Merrills company and Hawke worried now that she was unaware. She felt a deep sense of responsibility for her young Elven Mage friend. Ever since she'd brought her back to live in the city, away from her Dalish tribe, she'd been concerned for her well-being. Hawke knew she was strong, her magic even more powerful than Anders at times but her innocence made her more vulnerable than the others. At least in Hawkes eyes. Now there was still no sign of her and Hawke feared the worst._

_So there at the designated place they stood, waiting, hoping. None of them daring to think past this night or what would become of them once they took the next step. Each face presented a similar expression. Introspective, battle weary, scared. Not one among them was afraid of fighting, or of dying, but this, this was something else. Somehow every member of this fellowship knew the events of the last few hours where going to change everything. The world would not be the same from now on and that was a very unsettling feeling. Hawke remembered something said to her a long time ago, during what now seemed like another lifetime._

"_We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment…and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."_

_She wondered if this had been the 'inevitable plummet' the witch had spoken of. If so they where indeed plummeting but beyond that she could only pray that her ability to fly would expose itself in time, for right at this moment Hawke felt like a hen with its wings clipped and a fox awaiting her around every corner. _

_Just as she was beginning to pace, trying to avoid eye contact with Varric should he give her that look that said 'we need to be leaving', a woman wearing the distinctive armour of the City Guard ran down the stone steps leading down to the dockside. Her fiery mane of hair loosened from its tie and billowing out behind her. She was gasping for breath and as she approached, Hawke could see a look of hope in her eyes. Aveline ran to the group her eyes darting about scanning the faces for Donnic. Her look of hope quickly turning to one of abject disappointment as she realised he wasn't among her friends._

"_Aveline!" Hawke called out not even trying to disguise her relief._

"_I couldn't find him Hawke, I couldn't find him" The flame haired woman grasped her friends shoulders and pointedly looked right into the other womans eyes. "We have to find him. I can't do this again. I can't. I won't!"_

"_Aveline, have you any idea where in the city he may be? We will… get word to him…somehow. We will try Aveline, I promise" _

_A flashback to Wesley, her friends' first husband, reminded Hawke of the suffering Aveline had endured as she'd had to end his life back on the imperial Highway, escaping from the blight, all those years ago. No, she couldn't go through that heartbreak again, Hawke knew that much. However strong her warrior friend was, no woman should have love taken away from her in such a cruel way once, let alone twice. _

_Aveline took a deep inhale of the cool night air, quivering as she did so._

"_I found Brennan. She hadn't seen Donnic for some time but she promised to let him know where we were. Oh Hawke, I've been everywhere. Where is he?"_

_Hawke tried to reassure Aveline with a confident smile, one that had often helped put minds at ease in the past. Only now the smile felt forced and she guessed her eyes told a different story. Before much longer the boats Captain would be calling for them to depart. If Donnic wasn't here by then they would have no choice but to leave without him and Hawke wasn't certain Aveline would leave with them under such circumstances._

_No sooner had that uncomfortable thought flitted through her mind than she heard the boats bell announcing its imminent departure. "Hawke, it's time," Varric urged. Aveline shook her head. _

"_Hawke no. I won't leave without him…I wont!"_

"_Aveline we have to leave, I know you know that. I wish it didn't have to be like this but we can't stay here any longer. None of us. It's not safe now."_

"_Well whose fault is that?" Aveline shot an angry look in the direction of Anders. "That Mage caused all this. You know he did and yet you protect him. We are having to run for our lives and for what? A filthy apostate Mage who hasn't even had the decency to turn himself in, or, I don't know, perhaps just apologise…to us at least" Avelines face was flushed now. There was a look in her eyes that Hawke had never seen in her friend before. Terrible, terrible anger. She feared she might have to shield Anders at any moment; the flame haired womans look of hate was so intense._

"_I know how you feel Aveline, I really…"Aveline cut her off._

"_You do not know how I feel, how could you? How could you possibly know? You have your love; your man is following you on this destructive flight. I don't even know if Donnic is alive or dead. He could be hurt Hawke. He could need me. Why can't you see? You know what Hawke; this is not Anders fault it's yours. Chaos and trouble has dogged you wherever you've been and I've always been caught up in your wake, dodging arrows meant for you and sticking around to pick up the pieces afterwards. Maker, I wish I'd never met you. I hate you!"_

_Avelines words cut deeper than any sword and at another time Hawke would have taken pause to be hurt and shed a tear at this revelation, before finally realising the words where born from fear and could be understood. However, not this place, not this time._

"_You can hate me all you like Aveline but the fact remains we need to leave. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. You can't remain here now and I won't let you throw your life away for someone that may not even be alive. We have to go…now!"_

_Burnt out from the exhaustion of her search and the intensity of her outburst, Aveline looked at Hawke as if she would find Donnic there in her eyes. Harsh realisation seeped into her soul and her head tilted forward looking toward the dusty cobbled ground beneath her feet. She slowly walked past Hawke and the others and opening the door to the private dock, she turned once more to stare out into the dark alleyways. Just one more chance for a miracle before she gave up all hope. That was the last Aveline saw of Kirkwall before she went aboard, leaving bereft, much the same way as she'd arrived, only this time, Hawke knew she was broken beyond repair._

"_It will be alright Hawke" Fenris attempted as he came to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. Yet even his normally confident tone sounded hollow to her now. She nodded and placed her hand on his._

"_Go, get on the boat. I'm just going to give Merrill a few more moments. You never know Donnic may get here too. "She smiled softly at her love as he paused, obviously deciding if it was wise to try to argue with her at this point. He nodded acceptance and turned to follow Aveline through the doorway. Anders picked himself up from his huddled sitting position on the cobbles against the dock wall. Without word, he took the same exit from the street as the Elf had before him._

_Now, as the two of them stood there that darkest of nights, Varric and Hawke exchanged glances. His questioning, hers avoiding giving any answers. _

"_You know, I never really took you for permanent resident of Kirkwall myself Hawke" The dwarfs' easy banter with his long term and most respected friend would not find fault anymore now than it ever had._

"_Wherever my trusty Dwarf goes I am bound to follow, you know that Varric. How could I ever leave you?" Varric chuckled._

"_I don't think I can keep this guy much longer Hawke. I'll go distract him with some of your exploits but I doubt I'll get past an ogre or two before he's setting sail without you" At that the Dwarf walked away before also disappearing from view._

_Hawke, now alone in the city she had adopted as home for the last ten years, took a second to breathe in the dank, dockside air. It wasn't pleasant but it was familiar to her and she knew she'd likely never breathe that air again. _

_At last, she turned away from the city and started to tread the cobbles towards the impatiently waiting boat, sadly resigned to the fact that Merrill and Donnic may be lost to them._

_She was almost through the door when a familiar high-pitched voice shouted her name. Hawke spun around in time to see Merrill sprinting toward her. Hawkes initial delight at the sight of the Elf was short lived however, as she recognised the fear in Merrills eyes and heard the guttural shouts of men, most likely Templars, growing closer in pursuit._

"_Hawke, I'm sorry" Merrill managed to squawk as she got close enough to be heard clearly. _

"_What is it Merrill? Who is following you? Are you OK?" Questions there was really no time for as the shouts grew louder._

"_I'm so sorry Hawke. I've been trying to outrun them but I've led them right to you"_

"_It's OK Merrill you're here now. Come on, if we get on the boat now we can be safely away from here before they arrive" Hawke tried to reassure._

"_No, it's no good. They have torches. They'll set light to the boat before we can set sail. It's too late. It's all my fault" _

_Merrills voice was gasping and breaking from the obvious tightness in her lungs having run for so long and so far. For what seemed like hours she'd dashed through the streets of Kirkwall, desperately trying to shake off the small group of Templars. They had seen her casting spells during a small skirmish in Hightown and set her as a target for their rage. With almost sadistic delight, they had rounded on her in the Market Place. Threats of what they intended to do to her had been all she required to summon the extra mana she required to cast a distraction spell. It had kept the Templars occupied just long enough for her to make her escape. However, the spell had worn off in time for them to notice her running away and they had hunted her with more venom than before. Bitter at the fact the small Mage had bested them so easily._

"_Right. Well then, we will make our stand here Merrill, you and I. We've handled worse."_

"_No Hawke, you need to leave. You and the others. I can't let you die here today not now, not after everything you've done for the Mages. I owe you."_

_Hawke glared at Merrill. Taking hold of her upper arms she looked into her eyes, "I am not leaving you to face this alone. I've never abandoned you before and I don't intend to start now. We got into this thing together we will leave together, you understand?" _

_Merrill pulled away from Hawke and for perhaps the first time since they met, she took the upper hand. Her resolve was unnatural for the Elf but at this odd time it came across as unusually characteristic and the commanding tone of her voice almost caused Hawke to stumble backwards._

"_Go Hawke! I will deal with this. It's the least I can do for you now. It's what I must do, what I need to do, for you, for Marathari…for myself!_

_Hawke couldn't believe this was the same timid Elf she had helped to settle in the Alienage all those years ago. She also couldn't believe what she was about to do but somehow she knew Merrill was right. It had to be so. _

"_Don't worry; I'll hold them back as long as I'm able. Ma serannas Hawke. Dareth shiral."_

_Hawke looked at Merrill in both awe and sadness. As the Templars finally descended the steps towards them, she saw the Mage draw on her deepest reserves and cast a shielding spell between her and the heavily armoured men. With immense regret, she ran through the doorway and onto the already moving boat beyond._

_As they sailed out into the see, carried fast by the now strong night wind, Hawke stood on the top deck and fixed her gaze at the dockside where she'd been moments earlier. In the distance she could just make out Merrills willowy shape bathed in the glorious halo of the magical shield before her. She stared still as finally, Merrill could hold it no longer and the shield disappeared. The Templars fell upon her friend with mighty force before Hawke saw her lifeless body slump to the ground. _

"_Ma serannas Merrill." She whispered into the night as a single tear fell from her eye._


End file.
